Devils are the Sweetest
by The Smorfglobin
Summary: Power, that's all Vergil wanted. That is, until he ends up in another world and falls in love with a kingdom's ruler. Story requested by PrincessPeachDMC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm doing a story request from PrincessPeachDMC. I've never played Devil May Cry, but I looked up the character he/she wants me to put in the pairing, and I'll try to portray him accurately. By the way, I'm not doing lemons or really, extremely bad language. Sorry. Hopefully I do the rest alright. So, here goes!**

Vergil was searching for the power of his father. He found a building, clearly lived in. He broke down the door and walked inside, remorseless.

A family was there. There was a little child with them. He held up a knife and punched the wall, hoping to intimidate them into letting him do whatever he wanted.

"Wha-what do you want?" the father asked. Vergil could smell his fear.

"Leave me alone, and I won't hurt anyone."

He started walking across the floor. As he walked across the floor, he heard a strange sound. The sound of knocking on a door. The sound of something hollow. He leaned down and ripped apart the floor.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" the father yelled. Vergil walked across and pinned him to the wall. He was breathing on the father's face.

"Do you want someone to get hurt?" he growled. The father quickly shook his head and motioned to the floor.

"Go on!" he said hurriedly. Vergil nodded, then finished pulling up the floorboards. The trapdoor was there. He pulled it off the floor to eliminate the inconvenience of opening it later when he would have to go out. This was where he believed Sparda's sword was.

There was a wooden ladder, partially decayed, but he climbed down anyway. One rung broke, but he made it down.

There was a small cement room. It might've been a wine cellar or storm/bomb shelter once. The sword was cemented into the floor, the hilt with the skull sticking out. He broke the cement floor and grabbed the sword. Suddenly, he fell down and blacked out.

He was in a strange place. The colors were so bright, they hurt his eyes. A strange child with a mushroom hat walked up to him.

"He's awake, everyone!" it yelled in a strange, high yet rocky voice. They all started chattering and approached him.

"Where's my sword?" he asked groggily.

"We confiscated that. Don't want you hurting anyone, not that you would want to, I'm sure!" one said.

" _Damn it!"_ he thought. "Where's your ruler?"

"Follow us, we'll take you to her."

He followed them and arrived. " _Damn, was she hot!"_ She was a blonde bombshell. Her eyes were red for some reason, she must have been crying. She was wearing a pink dress.

"Hello, I am Princess Peach Toadstool. You may call me Princess Peach."

"Alright." he said, still groggy.

"Who are you and what was that sword?"

"I am Vergil, son of Sparda. I am not from this world. That sword was my father's, and it has special powers. You need to give it to me now!"

"What kind of special powers? The kind that kill my toads when they pick them up?!"

" _Oh shit. That's not good. I just barely woke up and have already killed her servants!"_

"Uhhhh…"

"That's what I thought." she sighed disappointedly. "Take him to the dungeon."

He struggled against the "toads", and accidentally killed some more.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she roared.

"Uhhh… Sorry…" he said, enraptured by her beauty. Wait, what was he saying? He doesn't feel "sorry"! Damn it!

He hurried up to the princess. He grabbed her and ran off. She struggled like a pro! It was like she had been kidnapped every day of her life! He made it to an abandoned house with her nonetheless, not wanting to show her how cruel he could be. Wait, what? What was wrong with him?! He should've been looking for houses that WERE lived in! Damn! Power was what he was looking for… Right? If it truly was, why was it this much trouble?

The princess called Peach cleared her throat. "Can I sit down?" she asked, still polite, even in a kidnapping situation! That confirmed his theory that she had been kidnapped before.

"Uh yes, of course!"

She sat down and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Damn it! Why did he ask that? What the hell?!

"The person who I love most just broke up with me. He was the only person who would save me when I was in danger. Now, I have no one."

He found himself feeling bad for the princess. He was getting so pissed at himself! Why is he feeling this way?!

"Oh, okay." Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. "Open up!" yelled a "toad".

 **Please review if you liked it or not, how I could improve it, and if I should keep going. Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, sorry if I didn't personify Vergil quite right, but, as I said at the beginning, I have never played Devil May Cry before. I just got the personality stuff from the internet.**


	2. First Kiss

Vergil broke a hole in the wall, grabbed the princess, and ran. The toads tried to follow him after they discovered the hole, but he was way too fast. He ran back to her castle without thinking and put her down. They were both confused. She planted a small kiss on his forehead, then walked back into the castle. He was so confused. He was supposed to be the hard, uncaring one. The one who kills with no hesitation. The one who's only goal is power. What happened to that? Who was this lady who had messed with his mind? He needed to do something fast. But what?

He walked up to the door and broke in.

"Princess! I need to speak to you!" he called. She came down, looking tired and annoyed.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What did you do to me?" he growled.

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever I'm around you, I feel weak. I can't hurt people. I can't do what I used to. What spell did you cast on me?" he said. She blushed.

"It sounds like… Like you… Have a crush on me…"

"That's impossible! Crushes are for petty mortals!"

"So I'm a petty mortal? I've had a few crushes in the past."

"N-no, that's not what I meant… Ugh, you see?! I would never have said that before! Never! Back when I was in my world, I was immortal! I severed all connections to your filthy mortal world! But now… You… You have put me back in touch with my mortal side… And… And I don't know how I feel about it…"

"It sounds like you have changed for the better… I'm sorry, I don't believe I ever got your name…"

"Vergil. Just call me Vergil. And that is not changing for the better! Now I can't do anything! I can't protect you! Damn it, did I seriously just say that?!"

"Yes, yes you did Vergil." she smirked. "And I can honestly tell you that your change is good. Please don't say that, by the way." she looked like she was deciding whether to say more. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by many soldiers marching in.

"Princess! What are you doing here with this traitor?!"

"Leave him alone. He's with me. He's good now."

"Alright… But we're keeping an eye on you… Traitor…" the toad sighed.

"Anyway, I was going to say, that if you keep this change… You may sleep in my castle."

"Alright," he sighed, "but don't think I want to keep this change…" " _Even though I sorta do… Even if it's only to win the princess…"_

Princess Peach only smirked and showed Vergil to his room. It was right across from her bedroom. When he raised his eyebrows in question of the close proximity, she replied, "This castle has many toads living in it and this is the only room available."

"Is this Mario guy going to be pissed at me when he gets back from whatever?"

"First of all, don't say that word here. Please. Now, to answer your question, he's not coming back. He was the "hero" who dumped me." she said bluntly.

" _Oof."_ Vergil groaned inside.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"It's quite alright, Vergil. By the way, what did you use to be like?"

He described his adventures and personality to her. He felt really shitty because of Princess Peach's expressions as he told her of his horrific exploits.

"Well… You're good now… That's all that matters…" she said slowly. He felt even worse.

He went to his bedroom and she went to hers. He didn't think much before going to sleep. It was so nice to have a good bed again. " _I wonder how Dante is doing…"_ was his last thought before he fell asleep.

He woke up to much clatter. He assumed it was the toads cooking and cleaning, but he was wrong. He saw Princess Peach being taken by a strange cross between a dinosaur and a turtle. It had spikes on its shell and bracelets, and stubby yellow arms and legs. She was screaming for help. It pulled out a gun from under its shell.

"Coward!" he yelled. He raced toward it and punched its shell in between the spikes. The force cracked its shell. Blood oozed out and he jumped on its shoulders. He crossed his legs around its neck and used his hands to break its neck. It slumped over dead, releasing the princess. She was stunned, but gave him a kiss on the cheek to show her appreciation. " _Ah, she must be a shy one."_ he thought.

The toads came racing in. "Princess, what did he do to you?!" they were all asking.

"Everyone gather in the courtyard for a speech!" she screamed over their voices. They all slowly started to drain away. "You're coming with me, Vergil." she said. His heart started to race. " _What does she have in store for me? I really shouldn't have killed that guy!"_ he thought. She pulled him by the ear into her bedroom. He was taller than her, so he had to look down to face her.

"How did you do that?" she asked. Her breath smelled wonderful, like bubble gum and candy.

"You don't want to know…"

"Yes, I do! Our greatest hero couldn't kill that beast, and yet you killed him practically as you entered the room!"

"I'm half demon." he said bluntly.

After recovering from the shock of his words, she said "You're bluffing."

He demonstrated his powers for her by burning a wall with his eyes.

"Okay, okay, I get it! You're serious! Well, thank you…" she said. She grabbed him and pulled him down, then kissed him fiercely.

"You better not leave me like Mario." she said after stopping. He started to stand up, then was pulled back down by her soft, delicate, hands. She stared into his eyes with her clear blue ones. She kissed his lips fiercely for a princess, then hugged him.

"Thank you…" she said. She looked upset. He reached over to pat her back, but she stopped him. "I'm fine. Go get dressed." she said. " _Is this considered cheating on Mario? That would not look good for a princess! We didn't officially divorce, but after he left me to live with Rosalina "for a bit", well, that was pretty much the end. He isn't becoming for a princess, but he's so sweet inside, and so handsome! Sure, he did many horrible deeds in the past, but that is the past! Right? Oh, I'll need to wait a bit to make sure he's serious about this change before making our relationship serious."_ Peach thought.

Back in Vergil's room, he had found some clothes, but they were too short and too fat. They would have to do, though. " _What was that deal about her looking all sad at the end of that? She initiated it. Maybe she was just overcome? I bet she feels guilty about that bastard, Mario. Who would leave her, the sweetest, most beautiful princess I have ever seen for some other lady? Nobody could be nicer! Nobody could be more beautiful! Oh, why am I thinking these things?! What the hell is wrong with me?! Why am I so infatuated with her?! I need to get away… But I couldn't do that, not after I basically promised I wouldn't leave… And not while she's so stressed… I guess I'll just have to do that later…"_ Vergil thought.

 **So, how'd you guys like this chapter? Definitely getting more romantic, but it's not going to get out of hand. Or is it?... I won't describe any lemons, but there may be some parts that I'll say they did it. Don't worry though, no actual, described, lemons. Please review if you liked it, it really does encourage me! Speaking of, thanks for the feedback and information in your review, PrincessPeachDMC! It really encouraged me to do the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya next time! I might not be able to update this this week, but don't give up! I'm not putting this story on hiatus! Ha ha, this chapter is so long! Anyway, bye!**


	3. The Speech

By the time Vergil finished dressing, the princess had just got out of her room.

"Oh, hello Vergil." she said, sounding embarrassed.

"Hi, princess."

"You can call me Peach."

"Isn't that disrespectful?"

"Not as long as the toads don't hear it." she winked.

"Alright.."

As they walked down the hallway, a toad with grey spots came up to them.

"Princess, you are going to be late for your speech!" it said frantically.

"Oh no, the speech!" she cried, "I completely forgot about it!"

"Don't worry, I had a speech prepared just in case that happened." the old toad said.

"Why, thank you so much, Toadsworth!" Peach said.

"No problem at all, princess." the grey toad, apparently named Toadsworth, said.

Peach started running to the balcony to say her speech, and Vergil followed her. When he arrived on the balcony, he looked down and saw many toads jumping up and down, excited for the speech. Then, as the toads slowly started to notice him, they stopped jumping.

"Hello, dearest toads of this kingdom and others!" Peach started. " _Boy, she has a way with words!"_ Vergil thought. Wait, what was he thinking?! Damn! Again with the compliments!

"I'm sure you have noticed our newest arrival. His name is Vergil, and I would like you all to treat him as you would treat me. He is a kind man, and I expect you to all be kind to him. You will, right?" she paused to see all the toads nodding. "Good. He has come from another dimension, so please be patient with him as well, as he is just getting accustomed to this new life. I hope you all have a pleasant day!" she finished. There was one toad who was not as enthusiastic as the others.

"What is he, your lover?!" he yelled in a gruff voice. Peach's face started contorting in pain. She reached toward the microphone, but couldn't stay on the balcony any longer. She ran off in tears.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Vergil yelled. He couldn't control himself. Luckily for him, that old, strict toad was not there. He was probably comforting the princess.

"Don't you know she and Mario split up?! She's really sensitive to that shit right now!" Vergil yelled into the microphone. Suddenly, the offender took off his toad hat. All of the toads gasped. Vergil didn't know who it was at first, but he started to put the pieces together. Plus, he heard all of the toads down below whispering "Mario!"

This Mario guy ran into the castle as fast as he could. Vergil ran down to confront him.

He ran into Mario while Mario was climbing up the stairs. He clenched his fists and Mario did the same. Mario tried to circle around Vergil, but Vergil was a skilled fighter. He knew what Mario was trying to do and he wouldn't let that happen. Mario tried to run past Vergil, but Vergil quickly blocked his path. Mario tried a right hook, but Vergil dodged, then threw a punch at Mario's gut. Mario jumped back just in time. He was much more skilled than that strange dinosaur thing that tried to steal Peach. Mario got out his hammer and tried to hammer Vergil's head. Vergil stepped back, but the hammer hit his foot. Vergil got a sword that was hanging from the wall, and Mario tried to. Mario was apparently unfamiliar with the sword, as he was very clumsy with it. Vergil was an expert, so he now had an advantage. He thrust and parried and slashed with his sword. Mario blindly swung around with his sword. Vergil tripped Mario, and held his sword to Mario's throat.

"Do you give in?" Vergil asked. He didn't want to kill this man, if only because of the promise he made Peach. Mario must've known of the promise. Mario impaled his own neck on Vergil's sword. Before he died, Mario smirked at Vergil evilly.

"You little bastard." Vergil said angrily. Just at that moment, Peach and Toadsworth saw Vergil.

"Vergil! What have you done?!" Peach said sadly and angrily at the same time.

"To the dungeons!" Toadsworth cried. "Princess, I think it's better if you don't let this man live here."

"I-I-... No, I suppose you're right Toadsworth…" Peach said sadly.

Vergil was taken aback. "But I didn't kill Mario!"

"Yes, I'm sorry for the accusation Vergil! Your sword did!" Toadsworth said coldly.

"No, Mario impaled himself!"

"Vergil… Mario may have been a jerk, but he would never have done that. It would've insulted his pride too much." Peach said softly.

"But I was beating him! The way he must've saw it, it would be more worthwhile to frame me than to be beaten and have to go somewhere else!"

"I'm sorry Vergil, but I cannot believe he would do that. You're going to have to find somewhere else to live." she said in a heartbroken tone.

"TO THE FRICKIN DUNGEON!" Toadsworth yelled. Many toads came and held onto Vergil. Vergil didn't want to hurt the princess any more, so he didn't struggle. He had a feeling Peach would realize he was innocent if he didn't struggle, even though if it was anyone else, it would only have implicated him more. He looked into Peach's eyes and saw something. It looked like a glimmer of hope.

 **How did you like this chapter? I hope you liked it! Not to brag or anything, but I especially loved the ending. It just came to me, and I thought it was beautiful. Did you like how I portrayed Toadsworth? XD! Please review, and sorry about the wait! I am just having a busy week. Updating should be smooth for all my stories after this Thursday, though. Thursday is when things get crazy, so after then, I should be alright. I cannot update any of my stories for a week after April 1st, because I'm going on a vacation. Sorry. I'll try and make it up to you. "Roses" is on temporary hiatus, I got bored of it and I lost the encouragement/will to make it. Don't worry, that won't happen with this (I think). This is probably going to be a long love story. PrincessPeachDMC, thanks for all the reviews! You're awesome! I'm glad you liked my last chapter! I liked the fight too! I will definitely take note of the things you mentioned in your review, and I will be sure to add them! Thanks for telling me about them and inspiring and prompting me to start this story! (The Yamato is going to force Vergil to make a very big decision near the end.) Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. The Vote and Speech

Vergil was trapped in the dungeon. It was a cold, stony place. The air was dusty and stale.

" _Wow, how could such a sweet princess have such a dark dungeon?"_ he thought. He was gradually getting acquainted with these stupid comments invading his mind. They didn't really bother him anymore. The dungeon was horribly boring. There were other inmates, but he didn't want to talk to them. Talking to them could incriminate him further in those stupid toads' eyes.

He waited for a while. He started to think naughty things about himself and the princess. He tried to get them out of his mind, but he couldn't.

Luckily, Princess Peach came down and interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello, Vergil." she said bitter-sweetly.

"Hey Princess. You believe me, right?"

"I… I don't know what to believe anymore… Mario used to be my hero… But look what happened… He broke up with me for that bitch Rosalina, and now you're here. And… I don't know how I feel about you…"

Vergil raised one of his eyebrows. "First of all, hypocrite much? Second of all, does this make up your mind?" he said as he leaned in and kissed her through the bars. The prisoners gave cat calls and hoots, but Vergil paid them no mind. Princess Peach looked shocked.

"V-Vergil! Not in front of these criminals!"

"Well, how do you feel about me?"

"I… I think that-that I love you…"

"Well, I think I love you too. Now, what is going to happen to me?"

"Well, I'm going to give a speech tomorrow about you and your "actions". Then, we will have a vote on what to do with you. I'm not sure what will happen, but in my speech, I will speak kindly of you."

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem. I'm not totally sure, but now that I think about it, near the end, Mario was a bastard."

"Wow, language!" Vergil smirked.

"Anyway, Toadsworth is waiting for me and I need to prepare my speech. Goodbye, I'll hopefully see you soon."

"Same for you, Peach." he said. He wanted to kiss her again-her lips were so soft-but he knew that would just get more trouble from the prisoners and from the old geezer toad. Peach left, and he was left again with his own thoughts.

Peach left the dungeon. " _I hope Vergil will be okay. I know he's tough, but tougher people have cracked in the dungeon."_ she thought. Toadsworth came running up to her.

"Princess! Do you have your speech prepared?"

"No, I want to truly speak to the people. This is a matter that I feel very strongly about, and I don't want to just read off a paper to explain this to the people."

"Are you sure? I had a speech prepared just in case, as always."

"Yes Toadsworth, I'm sure."

"Alright. Good luck, princess."

Peach walked to the balcony. This was her first time improvising. She was worried, but not as worried for herself as she was for Vergil. He was a sweet guy inside, and she didn't think he killed Mario. She stepped to the microphone. Her hand was shaking, but she stilled it.

"Hello, fellow people. I have come to talk to you about our newest arrival; Vergil. He has been imprisoned-falsely, I believe-and we are going to vote on what to do to him. Please, as your kingdom's people, vote. I do not think Vergil really killed Mario. From Vergil, the only surviving witness's account, he was trying to get Mario to surrender when Mario impaled himself on Vergil's sword. Mario would not have liked losing, and wanted to be back with me, even though I would not take him back. This helps prove Vergil's account true. I really hope you all vote, because without you, this kingdom would not function." Peach spoke with a sweet smile. The toads all hopped up and down. There were many cries of "Yes, princess!" and "Of course, princess!"

Peach returned to her room. The vote was tomorrow. She really hoped the toads would vote to free Vergil. They could be dense at times, but she thought she got through to them. She snuggled into her soft bed and went to sleep.

There was no bed in the dungeon. Vergil slept on the cold stone floor.

The next day, the vote was held in Peach's castle. It was held in the kitchen, along with a buffet. The toads went in the voting booth one by one. There were many kinds of toads there, ranging from toads to toadettes, old toads to young toads. Everyone went in except for the prisoners. Peach arrived and cast her vote.

After the big feast, some toad workers came and wheeled the voting booth away. Peach picked up the voting box where the votes went, and looked at the votes.

"Alright everyone," she said, "let's look at the votes."

Vergil was in the dungeon, awaiting the results. Pretty much every part of his body was sore from his "sleeping" arrangements last night. Peach came down to the dungeon.

"Hey princess."

"Hi."

"Well, how'd it go?" he asked.

 **Cliffhanger! Muahahahaha! Okay, this cliffhanger isn't that bad… But still, it is a cliffhanger! :D! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! It would be nice if you reviewed. :). Sorry if this chapter wasn't as fast paced, exciting, or interesting as the last chapters. I had to set the mood, but I hope you still enjoyed it! See ya!**


	5. Hiatus

**Temporarily on hiatus due to lack of inspiration (a.k.a, lack of reviews, pms, encouragement, ANYTHING.) Sorry I guess readers, but you brought this upon yourselves. Except PrincessPeachDMC, and Tricky Mischief. Sorry to you guys. I'll try to keep writing but it's going to be much, MUCH, slower.**


End file.
